


imagine

by byuls (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, basically all the nasty stuff, junmyeon has feelings but he has interesting ways to deal with them, rise sub!junmyeon 2k19, sorry i'm gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/byuls
Summary: junmyeon wishes his band members could be here with him, this night.





	imagine

junmyeon sighs happily as he collapses down on the softest comforter. there is scarcely a better feeling than coming fresh from a shower, ready to bundle up in bed and get a well-deserved good night's sleep. he snuggles his face deeper into a pillow, breathing in the soothing scent of clean cotton. minseok would be proud if he knew that junmyeon washed them himself.

junmyeon lifts his head and blinks when the name crosses his mind, a dull ache forming in his chest. rolling over to lie on his back, he stares up at the ceiling (more like mindlessly into space).

he misses them.

it's a longing he has learned to get all too familiar with over the past year, unfortunately. 2018 has been rather uneventful for exo, until the later months during their two comebacks, but even those were... junmyeon shakes his head. no point in lamenting the current situation. of course everyone had their individual solo activities, and it had been nice to have longer breaks from tight, stressful group schedules. they got to travel a lot, explored new hobbies and talents, too.

but still.

without looking, junmyeon reaches out for his charging phone, the empty feeling taking hold of him again. he wipes away the unread notifications (countless sunbaes and hyungs doting on him, usually he loves this, but not right now, not after this long) and opens their band's group chat in a heartbeat. his face falls at the lack of new messages.

what happened to them? were they all busy, or were they slowly growing distant? a wave of guilt washes over junmyeon. as leader, surely he should be doing something. he has to take responsibility, it's his job to take care of his members.

his first instinct tells him to write something – _anything_ – into the chatroom to start up a conversation. he already has one of his lame jokes typed out when suddenly–

junmyeon stops himself from sending and frowns. or more like pouts, really. not like anyone's here to see.

chanyeol would probably call him a baby for that. junmyeon blinks. swallows around a lump in his suddenly dry throat.

there's another idea forming in his head now.

while his brain is still busy trying to process if this idea is really all that good (appropriate?), his body seems to have already made the decision for him. in a split second he finds himself roaming through the drawer underneath his closet, looking for his collection of sex toys and kinky accessories.

will the bunny gear be okay? what about some nice lingerie, the white laced panties and stockings baekhyun bought him along with the ribbon collar and–

junmyeon feels his face heating up. his whole body does, and he feels kind of stupid. he has been here before, many times, with them. for them. always and only for them.

the mere thought sends arousal straight down to his cock, and junmyeon decides to hurry up before he can choose to back out after all. he dresses up quickly, bunny ears and tail it is along with baekyun's lingerie, and it's hard not to linger in front of the mirror for too long, if he's being honest.

with great determination junmyeon manages to work faster though, setting up a camera next to his bed and adjusting the lights. he tries out different angles, wonders in what position he should present himself.

a beat later he thinks it doesn't really matter. not when junmyeon will show them everything.

after clicking the record button, junmyeon finally lays down on the bed, mirror strategically placed behind the camera so he can watch his every move. he spreads his thighs tentatively right in the lense's front view, holding his upper body up with his elbows so that his face can be seen, too. junmyeon flutters his eyelashes and bites his bottom lip, wiggles his butt a bit just to be a fucking tease.

but he grows impatient. has been for a while and no one's here right now to keep junmyeon in check.

thus he wastes no time and reaches straight for the bunny tail buttplug, pushing it in, getting accustomed to the feel of it, and pull out again. in and out, push and pull, rinse and repeat until he finds a steady rhythm.

maybe it should be alarming, how fast his eyes cloud, how quick and heavy his breaths are already, or how heated lust spreads through his entire body like wildfire. sometimes it scares him, how easy it is for junmyeon to slip into submissive headspace. just from this.

no one's even here to make him like this. they are not here, junmyeon remembers wistfully through his haze. but he wants to. wants to–

fucking himself on the buttplug reminds him of how yixing likes to use toys on him. has had junmyeon tied up at times too, at his complete mercy, trained to come even without yixing needing to touch him. he likes to make junmyeon beg anyway, switches from praise to punishment in the blink of an eye like he switches between different vibration modes, just to see his leader lose the last bit of his sanity.

junmyeon sobs at the memory, but maybe it's rather because he hasn't seen yixing in so long. the longest time out of all his members. hopefully yixing will know this part is for him. junmyeon can't say as much though, too caught up in the feeling of stuffing himself, yet it still isn't enough. far from it.

chanyeol is insatiable like that, too. greedy for the wanton sounds junmyeon makes, large hands grabbing possessively at his tiny waist until they bruise. chanyeol curses like a sailor when he fucks junmyeon hard and deep into the mattress, _taking taking taking_ until junmyeon has no space and no air to breathe. he's hungry for kisses, bites angry marks on junmyeon's skin like he wants to eat him whole, and junmyeon lets him roam wild, pulls at chanyeol's hair pleading _more more more_. they both need it like this, equally as much, love it when their combined moans mingle into an incoherent mess. maybe that's why they fit so well together. in bed that is, but a clumsy duo everywhere else.

unlike jongin and jongdae, junmyeon muses as he stops his movements, deciding that the buttplug isn't enough anymore, even as he tried to match his pace to chanyeol's. he pulls out the bunny tail for good, replacing it with his most trustworthy dildo before he can even feel dreadful emptiness.

the slide isn't as easy as it was with the plug, but the grazing around his hole makes junmyeon whine in pleasure. he moves so that he's kneeling on all fours now, regarding the length of his body in the mirror.

jongdae and jongin prefer to take him together like this. they try to switch it up all the time, with jongin thrusting into junmyeon from behind while jongdae feeds him his cock. when they're feeling generous, one of them sucks junmyeon off instead, just to drive him completely mad. during one time they penetrated junmyeon together, which had junmyeon nearly black out from complete bliss. junmyeon's favorite though is when jongdae is squirming between them, when he's balls-deep into junmyeon while jongin is balls-deep into him. jongin has enough power in his hips to fuck them both until junmyeon and jongdae are pressed chest to chest, mouth on mouth for sloppy kisses and whining in each other's ears.

junmyeon pushes two fingers in his mouth as he continues to work the toy into him with his other hand, trying to imagine the sensation of having both jongin and jongdae with him, but it isn't the same. this will never compare to them.

he gives up and dives face-down onto the mattress, his cheek flush against the bedsheets as he watches himself in the mirror.

_"raise your ass up higher, junmyeonie. can you do that for hyung?"_

junmyeon groans, thinking for a second he actually heard minseok's real voice for a moment there. he obeys the command in his head anyway, because minseok would be pleased if he was here. junmyeon wants to be good for hyung, starves for more of his praise. on instinct, he changes the way he fucks himself on the dildo, changes it to the way minseok fucks him. he would stay perfectly still while junmyeon pushes back and forth on his dick, all by himself.

 _"that's it junmyeon-ah. just like that. fuck, you're doing so well."_   minseok strokes and palms and pumps in reward and it's all it takes to send junmyeon off the edge, affectionate touches junmyeon lives for.

with their youngest, it's completely reversed. junmyeon lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when he thinks about his sweet sehunie under him, begging junmyeon to come ride his cock. and of course junmyeon does, because he can never refuse anything sehun wishes of him.

in no time junmyeon adjusts himself in front of the camera yet again, holding the base of his dildo down above the mattress so he can sink down on the toy, as if he would seat himself in sehun's lap. he raises his hip up and down with no difficulty, the slide of the toy smooth and familiar at this point.

it's an open secret among the members whom junmyeon favors the most, and whom sehun favors the most. it's always been the two of them, leader and maknae, attached to the hip since the beginning of everything. junmyeon practically raised sehun when he was still a kid, watched him grow into the most breathtaking man he is now. junmyeon wonders why sehun still sounds so _desperate_ as he bounces junmyeon on his lap, as if he's the only one who could bring sehun sweet release. junmyeon likes to be needed, gets too easily addicted to sehun's breathless mantra of _hyung hyung please please please i'm close_ filling up the room, filling up junmyeon's ears, filling up junmyeon himself.

junmyeon comes for the first time that night, and he isn't sure if he should be proud or deeply ashamed that he's lasted for so long.

even though he's thouroughly fucked himself, he can't possibly forget, the last two members he has yet to fantasize about.

junmyeon remembers the last time kyungsoo and baekhyun cornered him together, two hungry pairs of eyes following his every move, noticing how he was desperate for release after dance practice. both of them kept him there, made junmyeon watch himself in the room's large mirror.

it's similar to how he stares at his reflection now, alone in his room.

but back then it was baekhyun's hot mouth against his trembling hole, and kyungsoo's hand gently stroking through his hair, voice soothing, the sound keeping junmyeon so very pliant for them.

"look at you, junmyeon-hyung," kyungsoo murmured, resting junmyeon's chin on his knee so that he can see his own blissed out face in the mirror, "letting us do this to you. letting baekhyun fuck you with his tongue" baekhyun dipped in deeper at that, his breath fanning hotly over junmyeon's ass, making his whole body writhe and shudder in want. kyungsoo on the other hand kisses junmyeon adoringly on the head, and it might be too much, the two of them giving him heaven and hell at once.

"you like this?" kyungsoo asked softly, brushing the sweaty bangs out of junmyeon's vision. he couldn't answer, wasn't even able to think clearly when baekhyun was eating him out like that. a harsh slap against his thigh sent junmyeon jolting.

"you better answer to kyungsoo, slut."

baekhyun raised his head to throw a nasty grin at junmyeon through the mirror, his lips brutally red by now. junmyeon whimpered, wishing nothing more than for baekhyun to wrap them around his aching dick.

"first, you let baekhyun fuck you how he wants and as long as he wants. until he comes. and then you suck me off until i come. and at the very end it's your turn. if you can't last, we repeat it all. do you understand, hyung?" a command of absolution, yet kyungsoo's voice is always so mellow, comforting to no end, and maybe this is the most cruel thing about it all.

"please," junmyeon sighs into thin air, to no one present. when he finds the strength in his legs again, he finally moves to turn off the camera. he regards his reflection in the mirror, and he sees loneliness. he didn't want it to show, but it's there. it's him. he misses them all. yixing, chanyeol, jongin, jongdae, minseok-hyung, sehunie, kyungsoo, even baekhyun a little. and that's a truth he can't remedy on his own.

"come home and take care of me."

 

✧✧✧

 

junmyeon posts the video in their group chat late in the night. he wakes up to about a thousand messages the morning after, most of them capslock keysmashing nonsense. junmyeon smiles and hopes they are serious about the lewd comments and dirty ass promises on what they want to do to him the next time they reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> my first mistake of 2019 you guys, happy new year!


End file.
